


[浩珉]SUN & RAIN

by TuiMao



Category: Homin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 09:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19697986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	1. Chapter 1

郑允浩第一眼就觉得这位小少爷并不会在这个社团里待很久，陪人来的一般好奇心过去了就不会留下来。夏末的暑气还并未完全消散去，阳光穿过练舞房外的成荫绿林，投着微微摇曳的树荫阴影落在木质地板上，在新人入社仪式上沈昌珉就站在那块阴影里，大概是日光的关系，他的耳廓被晒得又红又软，制服拉平得服服帖帖，裤子的中缝像学生守则里那种标准模范生一样正对着鞋尖。短发柔软乖顺地刚刚好修到耳后，上衣开了最上面的扣子，露着一截修长的脖子，他的脖颈线条很好看，像是为了古典舞而生一样，左侧脖子上有一颗很清晰的痣，郑允浩被那颗痣吸引了，直到沈昌珉仿佛被他的视线灼伤了一样摸着脖子扭过头来正对上他的视线，郑允浩别过脸，不自然地分开脚尖站了一会又合拢，作为风纪委员他都挑不出他的一点点刺。

沈昌珉却意料之外留了下来，哪怕他陪着来的朋友早已退了部。他来得并不很准时，却每天会来，郑允浩从李东海他们那里得知了他还有市里奥数队的训练，是老师们眼里的学校之光之类的。沈昌珉喜欢站在后排默默观察他们几个的动作，自己对着全身镜努力踩准节拍练习，他的发力和姿势总是并不那么到位。郑允浩搞不清他为什么要那么辛苦地挤出时间跑来参加这个他看起来并不擅长的社团，他更不想表现出来他在偷偷观察他，总是漫不经心地走过去先是热心地指点他的同期，再好似是顺带一样，一边纠正他一边语气硬邦邦听起来像浑身带着刺——如果只是想来玩玩的话，我劝你还是早点放弃吧。沈昌珉一开始有些吃惊，却多半会暗暗压下去情绪转着他漂亮的眼睛不看他，郑允浩总把他的帮助搞得像前辈挤兑后辈一样，直到那一次沈昌珉带着浓重的委屈拔高了音调反击了郑允浩——允浩前辈为什么总是想要赶我走一样，却对别人都很温柔。本来还吵吵闹闹的舞蹈教室瞬间安静了下来，只有伴奏音乐还不合时宜地响着。

沈昌珉的语气很倔强，却一脸快要哭了的表情抓着他TEE的下摆，手表过于宽松地环着他纤细的手腕，郑允浩被他忽然爆发的情绪震得一时合不上嘴。伴奏乐重复在唱副歌部分，搅得他脑袋里都是轰隆隆的杂音——这一点都不是他的本意。指导老师带着成年人的圆滑和幽默化解了这僵滞的气氛，上来一手拍了一个人的肩，强行将他们两个人的手牵在了一起，“一直到今天活动结束，你们两个都给我好好牵着手。”周围的同伴起哄窃笑起来，有的人甚至掏出了手机。

郑允浩却笑不出来——这一点都不是他的本意。沈昌珉的手心汗湿湿的，贴着他的手掌，他有点倔强地别过头去，郑允浩从这一侧可以更轻易地看到他还带着稚气的侧脸。他偶尔在社团活动结束人群四散后想回去加练，他的目标和其他人不一样，拿下全国校际间的比赛已经不能满足他的野心了，他想要的是更宽广的舞台。他还没推开门的时候，就可以通过半透明的窗户看到沈昌珉一个人在开着伴奏带练习，他汗湿了整件衣服，投入地对着全身镜，以至于根本没有发现他的到来。郑允浩对他产生了好奇，这是一件在他看来非常糟糕的事情，人一旦有了这种想法，就会想要了解更多他的事情，用那些细节来填补他的好奇心，他只是不想再失望了。

穿行在城市里的风开始变冷了，校门口的气象球被萧索的冷空气推得疯狂乱转，刮得像在气流中迷失方向扑棱着翅膀的鸟。郑允浩推着自行车路过车站的时候，看到沈昌珉围在他厚实的白绒围巾里咬着他冻得发颤的牙齿等公交车。路灯把郑允浩的身影在地上拖得很长，他的鼻尖也有些发红，想了想又推车退了几步回来。

你不是也骑车么。

沈昌珉抬起头来，他的刘海或许有些长了，眼睛藏在后面看不清是什么样的神情，呵着白气又轻又快说了几个字。

脚扭了。

郑允浩抓着车把的手紧了紧——所以他今天才会情绪爆发了。他脱了手套攒在手里站在沈昌珉的面前，或许是空气冷得太过于稀薄让他无法再继续思考，他心里涌起了他自己都说不清楚的情绪。

我骑你回去。

沈昌珉惊讶地将头抬得更高了，额前的头发滑到两侧，露着他那或许比星空还要明亮一些的清澈眼睛，他抿着下唇犹豫了片刻摇了摇头。

我父亲会来接我。

郑允浩又朝他走进了一步，沈昌珉睁大了双眼望着他不解的样子让他起了一个他拼命按下去的念头，只要他现在稍微一弯腰，他就可以……

他飞快把手套塞进校服口袋里，冷空气或许对他没有坏处，他需要清醒一点，他努力让自己的声音听起来没有漾起任何波澜。

马上就要下暴雪了，如果你确定你还想等着的话。

一直到沈昌珉背着双肩包跨坐在他后座抓着他衣服下摆的时候，他终于知道了他一直在悸动的那种情绪是什么了。

郑允浩想着他或许是恋爱了。

每一个人一生仅有一次的第一次恋爱。

他骑着他穿行在这个并不大的城市街道，沿路花草上已经覆了一些白霜一样的积雪。两边住家亮了温暖的昏黄色灯光，冷风钻过他围巾的缝隙直吹郑允浩的脖子，他的胸膛却燃着火一样的热。风里夹带着的雪花轻轻拂过他们的发梢，他这才想起来这是这个城市今年的初雪。

他生涩又苦甜的恋爱种子在这个初冬迎着风雪发了芽。

他们慢慢在更多的地方有了交集，虽然他会去更接近他人生舞台的地方追求他的梦想，却依然想给他的高中生活交上一份他自己也能满意的答卷。周五下午的图书馆里通常没有人，郑允浩发现沈昌珉也喜欢在他常坐的那排靠窗位置安静地看着书。对方也一点都不意外他会坐在他的对面，沈昌珉穿着米白色的校服毛衣，卷着一圈袖口，春日午后的日光照进大落地窗撒在桃木桌上，沈昌珉的头发和脸颊染了一圈暖色的光晕，他刷刷落笔替郑允浩写着那一题更浅显易懂的解法。郑允浩知道他已经早就自学完了高中三年的课程，他不明白他为什么还留在这里，他可以有更好的选择的，就像他不明白当初他会留在社团一样。

他在沈昌珉取书去的空隙拿走了他的作业本迅速塞进了他自己的书包，那工整写着沈昌珉名字的作业本，却像烫手一样。他就要离开这个城市了，他不知道他的暗恋是戛然而止，还是会在之后的岁月里变成更牵绊住他的东西，他只是想要有一点点念想而已。

他一直在想，或许他们在校园里过多地偶遇了对方，郑允浩并不是有意要撞上这一幕的，沈昌珉在社团教室大楼后面小声对给他递情书的女生说着什么，那里已经成了校园里默认的爱情开始的地方了。郑允浩只是想去那一侧室外的水龙头冲一冲脸的，头顶撑着巨大树冠的绿叶里有一只蝉尖锐地抖着翅膀发出了这一年最早的蝉鸣，今年的夏天看来会来得很早。沈昌珉朝他这边看了一眼，或许是那蝉鸣吸引了他的注意。郑允浩关了水龙头抹着发尖的水珠。如果他说他不在意那边的结果，那一定是假的，只是他没有任何可以过问的理由。比起他总是把别人都当做朋友，到最后才迟钝发现一开始就是让对方产生了有某种可能性的误会，沈昌珉是一开始就会拒绝的类型，他听说他甚至连婉转收下那些信件都办不到。

这是他作为考生退部的最后一天。

这雨来得没有由头，雨滴顺着门沿在地面上砸着一个接一个的水坑，三三两两的人撑开伞或嬉闹或低声交谈离开。郑允浩靠着墙等着他想要等的人。他或许对自己撒了谎，他动了心的那天并不是那个冬夜，而是更早在他遇到沈昌珉没有多久后的夏末。他骑着自行车笃悠悠地沿着校门口的那条路，微风扬起了一些他额前的碎发，他看到沈昌珉举着手机站在十字路口的那棵树下，郑允浩晃悠悠地骑到他身边一撑脚踏着地刚想开口，沈昌珉扭过头腼腆笑着对着一脸迷茫的他比了嘘的手势。那之后两个人推着车沿着绿荫走了一段路，沈昌珉比在校园内健谈一些，告诉他是为了录下夏季最后的蝉鸣，好让他在冬天里想念夏日的时候拿出来播放，会莫名使得他很平静。郑允浩低声笑了笑，一转头瞥见了他认真的侧脸，心里想着这真是个文艺到有点奇怪的孩子。

他早该发现他在那个时候就已经对沈昌珉发生了兴趣，郑允浩曲着一条腿点着地，细密的雨水在他眼前连成一片迷蒙雨幕，他想等的那个人终于轻声走到了他身边，啪地一撑开伞看也不看他就要往雨里走。

不要装作没有看到我啊，昌珉。

他重重踩了一步飞溅的雨花追了上去，郑允浩一把捏住沈昌珉握着伞柄的手——这里就是他初恋开始和结束的地方了。

那伞对于挤在下面的两个人还是小了些，沈昌珉的手比他想的要冷一些，沾了一些雨水，被他用力捏得有些发白。

哥为什么非要和我挤一把伞，只要你开口的话，多得是愿意给你打伞的人吧。

雨从沈昌珉没有挨着他的另一侧入侵了进来，打湿了他半边脸，头发柔软地贴在额头上，沾了雨水根根分明的睫毛顺着他的抱怨一下又一下眨动着。

郑允浩的心该死地又陷了下去。

他没有说话，只是用手掌将沈昌珉的手包得更紧了一些。

从今天以后他就不用每天都来学校了，这或许是他这一年——也许不巧的话是好几年，也可能是十几年之间最后一次见到沈昌珉了。

他那还未展开的，没有办法照见天光的初恋可能就此结束了。或许在此之后，连陌生人一样的寒暄问候都不会再有。

昌珉如果还想继续跳舞，那我有个东西要给你——他艰难地开了口，每一个音节都陌生得不像他自己发出来的。

他们在那个十字路口停下脚步，往左是沈昌珉回家的方向，往右才是他回去的方向。雨水顺着透明伞骨早已浇湿了在两人靠外的肩头一大片。

沈昌珉没有看他，只是盯着他制服那敞开着的领口——哥是不是除了这件事还有什么话没有告诉我。

郑允浩侧过脸盯着他脖颈上的那一颗痣，他必须要承认他自始至终对它着迷，在他最狂野的关于沈昌珉的梦里，都和它有关。

没有——他滑动着喉结，说出来的每一个字都是违心的话语。

他将桌上四散摊着的书本稍拢了一下，转身去替沈昌珉拿擦开的毛巾和饮料。这是他的私心——郑允浩决定了如果今天沈昌珉不开口要走，他就会一直留着他，当他回到他房间里的时候，却万万没有想到事情像开玩笑一样棘手地扭转到了另一个方向。沈昌珉发现了他私藏下来的他的作业本，垂着他好看的眉眼像是已经哭了的样子，声音听起来微微发着颤——哥真的那么讨厌我到要恶作剧的地步了吗，你不知道我以为丢了后连夜重写了么。

不是的。

不是的。

郑允浩脑袋里轰然一声作响，他藏起来了沈昌珉的那本作业本，他在沈昌珉的名字边上也写下了他自己的名字——郑允浩，却不是什么恶作剧。如果沈昌珉翻到最后一页，他还会发现郑允浩几乎是虔诚地写了沈昌珉三个字。他写了一遍，不满意，又横横竖竖地写了好几次，直到铺满了一整张纸，那是他隐秘发泄着他情感的出口。

他绝对不是因为讨厌沈昌珉，而是因为他要命地喜欢他。


	2. Chapter 2

郑允浩撞得靠墙的那排书架上晃得落下来好几本书，沈昌珉被他反手按在书架上。

他吻了沈昌珉。

他的嘴唇干燥而柔软，郑允浩不知道要怎么才能传递过去他的本意，只是一遍又一遍用舌尖描绘润泽他的下唇。沈昌珉脸颊上的泪痕还没有干，他过于错愕，睁大了毛茸茸的眼睛忘了要怎么反应，郑允浩心一横，他自己的手心汗湿得厉害，强装镇定穿过那纤细的手指紧紧交握加重了他的吻——好像他怎么做都没办法得到对方更多一样。

郑允浩的气息急促起来，顺着他的下颌吻到了沈昌珉有些冰凉的耳后和他一直渴望和注视着的那颗痣，他像占领了蜿蜒的海岸线一样杂乱无章而强势地吻着他，他在悄悄占有沈昌珉，他应该染上更多他的温度。郑允浩之前就没有关窗，窗帘风帆一般微微鼓起又落下，沿着墙爬藤的木香花开满了整一面窗，他瞥见那几朵沾了雨垂下来的白色花朵，在初夏雨后的微风中轻轻颤抖，就像现在他身下的沈昌珉。

顺序不对。全都乱了套。

也或者说这是他计划之外的意外。他本来就没有告白一说，又何来这个吻。

如果，他是说如果有如果，他会送给沈昌珉三支带着刺和露水的玫瑰，并没有什么规定说收到玫瑰的不可以是男性，他也不是那么循规蹈矩的人。如果他拒绝他也没有关系，郑允浩希望他能留住花，一直夹在他喜欢的书的扉页里，直到翻开书掉落在地上会变得粉碎一片也没有关系。可是没有这种如果，他已经透支了本来不会发生的这个吻。

沈昌珉湿润着眼默不作声推开了他的肩膀，站在逆光里看不清表情。他迟疑了片刻，低头伸手卷走了他的练习本。

他以为这个季节已经不会再起这样的风了，色彩艳丽的落叶紧紧贴在雨后潮湿的地面上，像一枚漂亮的标本，可是他却闻不到街角那家他喜欢的烘焙店惯有的浓郁黄油香气。少年人穿着制服半站在自行车踏板上穿过他身边，他装不进背包里的书险些掉在地上，只是有些想不起来这个画面在这条街道上为什么有些熟悉。

沈昌珉站在他惯例等车的站台上，日落的暮光穿过了透明顶棚落在他大衣上，哪怕是只添了些微弱的热度，也终于没有那么凉了，他的体感总是要比常人再怕冷许多。今天的车要比平时来得迟许多，他望着对面的车站发呆，视线在车流中来回徘徊，却忽然定在了那个男人身上。只觉得他寡淡萧条的周遭慢慢渐层染上了色彩，沈昌珉手里的书最上面那本啪嗒掉在地上，他的世界好像在天旋地转，再也没法仔细思考。

郑允浩变了许多，也什么都没有变。他注视着什么的时候，那就仿佛视线窄得只剩下那个人。他的星系里就只有那一颗星球了，他会不遗余力地温暖地照耀着对方。沈昌珉看不清他身边的人，却看得清郑允浩悄悄低调地捏着他的指尖，那种水面之下的亲密才是最让人窒息的。

他们被停滞的车隔在马路两端，当那辆车缓慢启动离开，他们中间没有了阻隔，他觉得郑允浩看到了他——或许他还认得他，或许早就忘了吧。沈昌珉蹲下来低头捡起来那本书，人不论在多少年后，都能一瞬间就记起来初恋的心情。

这该死的雨为什么又下了起来，一层又一层细密穿行在日光里的太阳雨。

沈昌珉是被日光叫醒的，他不羁的睡姿已经让他像钟摆一样扭在床的另一侧，这一天并没有像梦里一样下雨，是最近难得的一个大晴天。他翻开他的睡裤边看到了他的小猪内裤，嗯他也还是个少年人的模样。他抓了另一侧的枕头抵御晨光，也在企图赶走刚才让他不知所措的梦。沈昌珉乱蹭着床垫翻gun，最近他实在是长得有些快了，睡衣的袖口和裤管又短了一截，更让他觉得无处藏身一样。

起先他只是被“肢体上的协调灵活也可以增加头脑思考的活跃度”这个理由给说服过去了，但是他知道后来他绝对是被郑允浩这个人，他的梦想和舞蹈这件事本身吸引了。一旦全身心的投入到肢体动作中去，脑海中所想的东西就不那么重要了，他体会到了让身体主导的快乐，那是另一个世界，是郑允浩非常擅长的世界。郑允浩是那种脑海中一旦形成了想法，马上就会付诸现实又感染力满格的人，沈昌珉不想承认，但是他确实是被与自己截然不同的人吸引和影响了。他也想慢慢地靠近他一些，只是对方身边围绕着的人实在太多了。

他在闷死自己造成惨案之前移开了枕头，先前他一直搞不懂为什么郑允浩一直独独对他挑刺，如果现在他没有会错意，对方也只是个面对有些棘手的，从未尝试和面对的事物而有些措手不及的少年而已——且郑允浩也不是那种会为了恶作剧而吻了他的人。阳光斜斜地照进他的床对面的大半面墙壁，沈昌珉一伸手捏了他的手表顺着阳光倾斜的角度在天花板上投了一块亮闪闪的光点，他轻轻来回晃动，那斑点就像白日里的星光一样漫无目的在房间里来回闪烁，直到照到了书桌上的那一本作业本。他停了下来，按住手表扣到手腕上，这一天是郑允浩的返校毕业日。

他终究还是去了，远远坐在最后一排的深色长凳上，长久的岁月使得那一排排木椅润着独有的低调木质光泽，礼堂是早年的教堂改建的，阳光穿过左右两面镶嵌着几何图案的七彩玻璃，变得柔和梦幻了不少，拔高的空间使得合唱空灵悠长许多。沈昌珉视线的角度刚好可以看到第一排郑允浩的一点侧脸，他的鬓角碎发贴在下颌角上面一些，五官有着少年人独有的那种利落的英气，线条却很秀气，他正专注又真诚地看着台上的发言者，沈昌珉知道他任何看似热情过度的夸赞都是发自内心的。他那些旺盛的好奇心和总是跨到界限外的举动也都是真心的，就像那次他对录下蝉鸣的沈昌珉所发生的兴趣。他站在树荫里，双手撑在自行车车把上，沈昌珉一回头正好对上他真挚的双眼，起了一阵风吹散了略微潮湿闷热的空气，他把本来准备要说的话咽了下去。

这一天的天气和氛围很搭配，礼堂外到处都是合照的人，草坪刚修过草，有一种混着泥土的自然清香。日光晒得礼堂外墙壁都染了暖色，沿着台阶种了好几排紫阳花，晕着像雨水落入调色盘化开了一样的粉紫粉蓝，垂着重重的花球点缀在绿荫里。沈昌珉低着眼数着来来往往那一双双鞋，一手插在裤子口袋里用指尖轻轻拨动那一小片，直到那一双鞋停在他视线里不动了，他顺着它慢慢向上，郑允浩站在他眼前递给了他一束还带着花泥露着根茎的紫色花球。

——我以为昌珉不会来的，所以刚才看到昌珉的那一瞬间我真的很高兴。

——对不起，我一直搞错了顺序，会做那些事绝对不是因为讨厌昌珉，而是因为我喜欢你。

——这是倒在路边的一颗，园艺老师说我可以带走它，于是我带着它来见昌珉了。

沈昌珉一言不发也避开了眼睛不看他，郑允浩的胸口觉得有什么东西在一点点沉下去了，他一边说话手里的花枝还一边在掉落泥土，郑允浩不是不会紧张，只是他一紧张话就说得停不下来了。沈昌珉握拳攥紧了手里的东西迅速塞到了郑允浩左边胸口的口袋里。

他滞住了，那一小片在胸口轻到可以忽略不计，迟疑了片刻低头摸出来那折成了小小的三角形的纸片。他用两只手仔细又快速的翻开那纸片，这样深刻的折痕沈昌珉一定是用了很大的力气和决心，郑允浩手里的花球有一朵四叶花瓣的小小花朵飘落在他视线正好落在了的地方，沈昌珉用着他隽秀的字迹写着的那三个字，在他自己写得满满一页沈昌珉中间。郑允浩抓紧了纸抬起头来，他上了头，全身血液都热融融地往脑后冲了上去。沈昌珉别过头眼神没有焦点地不知道看着哪里，他脸颊和耳朵的艳色却出卖了他，他咬了咬有些干得起皮的嘴唇。

——我不会像哥那样傻瓜一样写一整面，如果只是一遍哥收不到我的回应那我也没办法……郑允浩还没等沈昌珉说完就凑上去一大步用力捏住了他的手，他握着沈昌珉的指尖，将手里的花球送到了他手里却没有松开他的手，些许花瓣被挤得变了形。

下了太阳雨，这次不是在梦里。光芒从云层后投射出来，若隐若现一道微光彩虹，像是神祇要从那里降临一样，水汽化作一片片细密雨滴撒在草地上没了身影。郑允浩的后背沾了雨湿掉了一些，他却不愿意松开沈昌珉的手，略侧身转到他身边一起看这雨。

——昌珉呐，你知道吗，有一个日本的传说，下太阳雨的时候是狐狸娶新娘的日子。

他摇了摇和沈昌珉交握的双手里的紫阳花球，抖落了花瓣上沾到的雨滴。

——所以呢？

沈昌珉动了动手却没有逃开郑允浩的掌心。

——有很多人说我笑起来像狐狸。

沈昌珉终于没有再忍下去，他有一肚子可以反驳的话要说，睁大了眼睛扭头却对上郑允浩眯眼笑得一脸餍足的样子，他心里一软，把那些准备好的话都咽了下去——是狐狸嫁女儿，不是娶新娘。

郑允浩的笑容让他知道了原来恋爱是这样快乐的事情，另一个人会因为他就轻易变得那么容易满足。

——我才不是哥的新娘子。沈昌珉没了气势，憋出来的一句软趴趴的话像在蜜糖罐里搅了一圈，比他预想的音调低了许多许多。他不确定郑允浩到底听见没有，只是那只手传来的热度让他觉得自己又热又晕像发了烧。这雨还是晚一些停吧，虽然他不想承认，可是他知道他贪恋这温度。

——这样么？那为了让昌珉成为我的小新娘，我或许要再努力一下。郑允浩一字一句认认真真带着笑意，却听不出丝毫开玩笑的意思。

沈昌珉一只手还被他捏着，只好抬着另一只手捂着自己热得要死的脸，心里胡乱想着，虽然他还未曾知道醉了的滋味，但他可能现在就处在所谓的恋爱醉里了。


	3. Chapter 3

番外

郑允浩知道图书馆里这间旧书室不会有人来，稍稍大胆地将手伸进了沈昌珉的白色制服衬衫里，掌下身体的温度和少年人紧实的皮肤让他渴求更多。他带了些力度咬着沈昌珉脖颈。手慢慢向下松开了他的裤子，沈昌珉有些紧张却没有抵抗他，低声喘息着搂紧了郑允浩的背轻轻摸着他发尾。  
他开始了练习生生涯后时间少得可怜，经常练到半夜后找一班夜车赶回家，第二天出发前再去见一见沈昌珉，哪怕只是待在一起两个小时都是快乐的。沈昌珉在见到他的那一刻忽然亮起来的清澈双眼是让他每次都百看不厌的珍宝。都是一点就燃的年纪，他们会反锁了门，乐此不疲尝试着探索接吻这件事直到透不过气。

“哥都没有回我消息。”沈昌珉在密闭空间里用气声带着点撒娇意味的说话声音让他快要发疯了，“我不是打了电话给昌珉么。”郑允浩用力亲了亲他那块胎记，心里想着如果他在这里留了痕迹，昌珉应该也可以对着旁人的疑问搪塞过去吧，或许郑允浩是故意让旁人看的。“昌珉不也是和朋友单独去吃了红豆冰么，都没有和我一起去过。”他低着头声音听起来有些闷。他们处在热恋期，却一开始就成了有些距离的恋爱，沈昌珉抬起一条腿轻轻踢了踢他，“下次在家里给你做啊。”郑允浩顺势抓了他的腿曲起踩在桌子的边缘，“那要放更多的红豆。”沈昌珉忽然有些反应过来着了他的道，郑允浩抱起他紧紧按在桌子上，他另一条腿怎么都没办法再踩到地上，晃悠悠在空中乱蹬了几下，委屈地嘀嘀咕咕，“那哥还不是和别的哥用着相同尾号的手机号。”郑允浩一愣，心里想所以他之前都不喜欢打电话给自己，果然沈昌珉没有说不代表不介意。其实他换了有一段时间了，在这些无关痛痒的小事上，他也想知道沈昌珉的反应会怎么样，他那些水面下小小波动着的情绪让郑允浩非常满意。  
他将另一只手从沈昌珉衣服里抽出来，轻轻按住他乱晃的另一条腿，“我已经换掉了，上次给昌珉打电话的时候，不是用了别的号码么。”他用了他最真诚和温柔的语气，他们之间没有什么不可以说的。沈昌珉直直注视了他几秒，放弃思考一样抬起脸来主动亲了他一下。沈昌珉总是这样嘴里说着什么心里却想着其他，一旦郑允浩再走近一点让他看到全部的自己，沈昌珉就会软软地卸下防御。  
“昌珉……”郑允浩立刻抽出双手用力握着他腰腹向上提了提，他本来就松开的裤子很轻易就被他脱了下来，沈昌珉失了重心双手向后撑着课桌，他的白衬衫早就半挂在肩膀上了，最近他长得很快，两条腿又直又长只穿了白袜子踩在桌子的边缘，皮肤有着少年人健康的自然光泽，耳廓红得厉害，他想合拢双腿掩饰什么却被郑允浩手快得用力按在桌上，他低头一看，沈昌珉的白色内裤湿了一块水色，脑袋里轰得一声就再也听不到其他声音了，对方像是给他浑身点了火。那些他想过的，梦见过的，所有画面加起来或许都抵不过现在的万分之一。  
“昌珉自己一个人的时候……是怎么弄的？”郑允浩慢慢一点点向上舔着他耳廓，现在他知道了沈昌珉的弱点在耳朵和脖子。他曾经所不了解的对方，每一个细节每一个动作每一个情态他都要立刻知道，他悄悄抓了沈昌珉的一只手向前探，他包裹着他的手搓揉那里，那湿意将内裤的水渍更明显了些，沈昌珉呼吸乱了节奏，不知道是该将自己往郑允浩手里再送一些还是往后逃走，湖水一般清澈的双眼染了些欲望的唇色，或许湿得比他下面那根还厉害些，带了些委屈和央求的意思眼巴巴得望着郑允浩。或许任何事郑允浩都会答应他的，“除了这件，昌珉。”他的指尖摩挲描绘着那一块的形状，埋在沈昌珉脖子里按着一个个忽轻忽重的吻，像狩猎一样玩弄着他的猎物。他的语气一点都不强硬，却带了让人自动软下来的气场。  
沈昌珉见他没有要放过自己的意思，只好克制自己不要颤抖，郑允浩看到他另一只扣着桌沿的手指用力到发白，他凑上去向前倾倒一样压上自己的体重用力抱紧了他，他也很紧张，脖子后面的发梢一层层不断渗了汗，冷热交加的感觉让他不知道如何排解，他暗自抑制不要表现出来，那只会加重沈昌珉的不安。  
郑允浩循着沈昌珉锁骨的线条向他的左肩细细吻着，他的衬衫轻而易举就滑了下去，环在他覆了薄薄肌肉的手臂上要落不落。郑允浩刚替他拉起来一些又滑了下去，他轻声笑了笑，沈昌珉哼了一声，抓着他后脑勺的头发将他按过来恶狠狠的咬了他的嘴唇。郑允浩任由他小兽一般啃噬吮吸着，手却没有停下来从他胸腹摸下去直到那里，只用指尖轻拨了一下内裤，沈昌珉那根就跳了出来颤悠悠地站立在空气中，他的手指拨着他肉球之间得到嫩肉来回搓揉，沈昌珉松开了他的嘴唇急促地拔高了声音，郑允浩滑动了下喉结，他真的是非常不擅长掩饰。他想要进去，想要一下子插到沈昌珉的体内。他贴着沈昌珉下半身的那一包，他刚一解开裤子立刻就显了形，他舔了舔手掌握着那根去摩擦沈昌珉的，肉贴肉的摩擦触感略微有些生涩却足以让他激动到忘了要温柔一些，沈昌珉或许是被他掐痛了，勾紧了他的脖子低低叫了一声，比平日和他说话的声音还要宛转软糯三分，交杂了些埋怨与撒娇的意味，郑允浩只觉得更难忍了一些。如果他现在进去，一定马上就会射在昌珉的里面，他没有想过什么完美的第一次，却也不能是太糟糕的回忆。  
郑允浩调整了下呼吸，摸着裤子口袋里他一直放在那里的那一小包，他放进去很久了，甚至换了好几次裤子都没有忘记把它挪进挪出，甚至盘算着把他放在他比较方便的左侧。指尖夹着那略微凉意的薄薄一片凑到唇边，牙齿只一用力就撕开了一小角，那透明液体混在指尖比他想象的要更黏连一些。他动了动手指绕着入口轻轻摩挲，郑允浩只试探性地进去一小节手指，沈昌珉就像原先还含苞待放的花朵在那一瞬间绽放了一样张开了身体，他仰着脖子反手撑在课桌上，袖口盖过了整个手背，只有细长的手指从袖口里伸了出来紧紧抵着桌面，曲了膝盖弓着还穿着白袜子的脚背只踩了一点点桌子边缘。他在被郑允浩用手指一点点进入和打开，侵略感和轻微的肿胀感过后那种陌生的，难以言喻的快感让他的意识有些脱离身体，他要拼命眨眼才能恍惚看清郑允浩的脸。郑允浩的眼角略向上飞着，眼窝浅薄地陷下去一些，有着一道月牙一样的阴影，每次他用这双眼睛看着沈昌珉的时候，都像把他整个人完全看穿一样，沈昌珉不知道在旁人看起来他会是什么样的表情，只是捕捉到郑允浩那样视线之后，他都会忍不住笑意和害羞要扭过头去才能掩饰。  
——昌珉你分了心。郑允浩贴着他的脸颊咬住了他的耳垂，他添了一根手指，两指交叠在一起往软肉里前后戳弄，他竖着拇指随着每一次进出都会顶弄沈昌珉垂在腿间的肉球。沈昌珉应该是得了趣，在他曲着手指进入到某个角度的时候，他就更用力得把郑允浩按向他自己，直到他们之间不再留有一丝缝隙。他做了一些功课，却没有一种可以完完全全描述出来软肉层叠包裹咬住他手指的触感，郑允浩疑心他以后只要一回想起这个，就能马上射在裤子里。  
昌珉。昌珉。他抽出了手指，喊着沈昌珉的名字，一声比一声炽热一些。将残余的润滑剂挤了出来，混着他手指上沈昌珉的体液，涂抹在他那根沉甸甸自然向下弯曲了些的阴茎上，肉头和柱身因为充血饱涨到略微鼓起那些血脉青筋。他握着那根抵在入口细细磨那圈已经张了嘴的软肉，只刚浅浅吸附含住了他一些，郑允浩就没有忍住直接操进去了半截。沈昌珉几乎是弹了起来挂在了他身上，好看的五官皱成了一团，半似愉悦半似痛苦。郑允浩这才唤回了一些理智，按耐下去想要全部贯穿他的冲动，他甚至觉得自己后背可能全都湿透了，这感觉太煎熬了一些。沈昌珉的里面违背了他本人的意识，还不知死活食髓知味地夹着他往里挤。  
他们抵着对方湿漉漉的额头接吻，他故意弄出来那些舌头交缠的水声，再去一路顺着他脖颈一直到胸膛舔干净滑了下去的水渍。沈昌珉顺从了一些 ，“哥你……实在太大了……”只是把郑允浩的头发揉得很乱，声音陌生地根本不像他自己，他害羞到想要掩饰他那或许听起来有些奇怪的嗓音，“我……允许哥可以花心……啊……”沈昌珉的半句话还没说完就被迫吞了下去，郑允浩还没等他反应过来一口用力咬在他左侧乳肉上，下半身挺着腰就直接整个完完全全干了进去。这次他没有停下来，他掰开沈昌珉的大腿夹着臀发力一下下直往他最深的里面操，他的手劲一直很大，沈昌珉的腿间软肉一会肯定会被他掐得留下红印，他却顾不得那么多了，大约他也想留下些专属于他的印迹。他扬起了头贴到沈昌珉耳边，“昌珉真的会忍受我这样干着你一样干别人么。”沈昌珉被他下身的进出激出了眼泪，半含在眼里留也留不下来也收不回去，水着那双眼只更无助了些。  
郑允浩把沈昌珉放平了下来，衬衣下摆全部胡乱卷了起来露出了他所有的身体，沈昌珉胸腹起伏收缩得厉害，他牢牢钳制住了他的腰，也顾不得做的功课里看的那些，只顺着自己的节奏每一下都操到最深，课桌被他撞得擦着地板偏离了位置。沈昌珉没有忍住射了，弄得他自己胸腹间满是白浊点点，再也抑制不住呻吟了，低低高高喊得满屋子都是他的声音，却也盖过郑允浩卯足力气捣弄带出的渍渍水声，一个人因为他而情动的身体所发出的那些隐秘又色情的声音。沈昌珉喘得根本接不上话，只觉得他们结合在一起的那块地方热烫得像被灼伤了一样。更多的水沫从那里被挤着流了下来，郑允浩低头可以看到自己的阴茎带着十足水色干着入口的软肉泛了更深的艳红色，不知道是沈昌珉的体液润透了这根还是他喂饱了沈昌珉，快感过于刺激和强烈，让他从后颈一直到尾椎都紧绷着发麻，郑允浩猛干了几下进去射在了沈昌珉体内，后脑袋沉得厉害，大约是有些缺氧了，所有感官都被放大得厉害，他在里面又搅了几下，抱着沈昌珉再也不想动了。

沈昌珉垂着两条腿在扣着他的白衬衫，他腿间的桌子上却还残存着涌出来的那一滩郑允浩的精液，郑允浩心里软到无以复加，捏着他的手臂凑上去又亲了亲他。沈昌珉用力捏住他有些肉的脸颊扭到一侧。  
——如果有人送哥润滑剂，哥你千万不要拿。  
——为什么？  
——因为那就是想和你一起用的意思啊。  
——可是昌珉刚才还说允许我花心的。  
沈昌珉松开了他的脸，低头继续扣着自己的衣服，却人生第一次发现上下别错了孔。  
郑允浩眯眼笑了起来，沈昌珉看起来像泄了气的玩具，他差不多是双手穿过了沈昌珉的腋下将他往上抬了抬。  
——如果我分不清昌珉哪些是真话，而哪些是想让我更在意一些昌珉的撒娇话，那我可能也是个傻瓜了。

他听说新来了练习生，并不是像他们中的绝大部分那样过五关斩六将经过层层选拔而来的，是为了他特设了单独的面试，坐着宇宙飞船来的。郑允浩已经是他们之间的出类拔萃者，如果说不在意那是假的，只是当对方被带到他们面前介绍的时候，他手里擦汗的毛巾啪嗒掉在了地上。指甲紧紧扣在掌心里他却没有感觉到疼，对方在人群散去的时候径直朝他走来，挤着眉眼笑得是那种他再熟悉不过的稚气，他的世界瞬间被点亮了。  
——我不想总是等着哥，所以我自己追过来了。


End file.
